Assurgent
by mrs.tobiaswaters
Summary: Tobias finds life hard after Tris.However he is slowly getting at is until he learns something that leads him to take desperate actions.But someone sees him and helps him and slowly Tobias learns that there migt be something after Tris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is my first ever fanfic! I am a huge fan of Diverget trilogy so I decided to make a story after it .I am open to any comments or reviews you guys is probaly gonna be a short story,maybe about ten but it could be more... ENJOY 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

That's it,she's gone. Tris is gone. It suddenly hit me while I was scattering her ashes through the city that I will never see her again,never be able to hear her voice or hold her close to me again.I am getting better though. When I first heard she had died I broke down. I didn't cry or scream, just stood rooted to the spot.I couldn't get my head around it. A few days later when I went to see the body I cried and cried until no more tears stained my cheeks. She was so still and looked day was probably the hardest. After that things got a little better. My friends supported me so much. But today, scattering her ashes brought it all back. All the memories of Tris,of us came flooding back.

On the way to the rickety grey train Christina talked to me. She must have sensed today was a bad day. She has probably been the most supportive. She lost one of her best friends, her first friend she made in Dauntless. But we help each other, mend each other and slowly we are getting run through the cold city air and jump in to the train. When the train was drawing up to my apartment block I said my goodbyes and jumped off the train.I walked through the entrance of the rusty apatment block and began to climb the stairs to my apartment.I unlocked the door and waled in to my run-down apartment. I remember when I frst got it, it was completely bare. But since then I have put some basic furniture in it: chairs,tables,beds. I was drunk with fatigue so I headed to bed early.

The next day I woke up and looked was another dark and dreary I was going to head outside the fence to the Bureau to collect some stuff I had left there.I didn't collect it earlier because I was still grieving Tris.I got dressed, had a quick breakfast and headed out the was a chilly breeze and the streets were bare. Because thereare no factions anymore people live wherever they like and wear whatever they can find.I headed to the platform,caught the train and headed towarsds the edge of the city, to the fence.

* * *

**Okay, I know that chapter was a bit boring but it was more of an introduction to the me things will get better in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys! Sorry it took so you enjoy this capter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I jumped on the train which came shortly after I arrived on the were a few other people on the train, none who I train ride lasted a few minutes and then I jumped off.I looked up and saw the huge grey fence rising above one guarded it was still barbed wire on top but it had begun to rust.I met Amar at the gate. He had agreed to give me a ride to the Bureau as he also had some stuff to was wearing faded jeans and a red checked shirt. I greeted him and then we both got into his green jeep and began the journey to the Bureau.

The journey was quite bumpy and did most of the talking while I looked out the window and stared at the desert a few minutes we pulled up to the entrance of the was exactly how I remembered it,pristine and and I walked inside and up to the reception woman behind the desk was blonde and had her hair neatly tied back in a looked up at us from her laptop and smiled at us. "Welcome to the Bureau,how may I help you two?" she asked us."We are just here to collect a few items from where we stayed during our time in the Bureau." replied Amar."Well, go ahead don't use those bedrooms anymore!" the woman said began to type on her laptop again and we left her to climbed the room was one floor below mine. When we arrived at his floor we agreed to meet up outside the Bureau in half an hour.I continued up the stairs until I reached the next floor.I walked along passing the doors until I reached mine: number silver door was unlocked.I walked inside and looked around.

The room was exactly how I left it...a mess! There were clothes sprawled everywhere!I set to work.I started in the bedroom,collecting my clothes and putting them in bin bags.I also found a piece of Tris' clothes she must have left spent a lot of time in here,just the two of us.A place where we could just forget what was going on,even for a 's when the memories came back again of that night,that beautiful,incredible feel of her skin against mine,the warmth of her body radiating on to me.I shook my head._She is gone,you have to let go._I finished sorting through my things much faster than I thought I would.I moved on to the tiny white wasn't much in here.I just cleaned up.I lifted up the lid of the bin and was about to empty it out when something caught my eye.I picked it up and stared at in disbelief...a pregnancy test.


End file.
